


Hold

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Banter, Community: disney_kink, M/M, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, Older Man/Younger Man, Smutlet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozenrath had always liked older men, the fact that Jafar was a powerful magician only made it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=79465#t79465) at Disney Kink, from which my summary is copied.

"Now remember..." Jafar's beard tickled the back of his neck, and Mozenrath felt a shiver go down his back. Tenuously slowly, a tongue traced over the curve of his ear. "Always remember... to keep your cool."  
  
The ball of rippling red light between Mozenrath's hands shivered, and Jafar tutted in displeasure. He shifted his hips, and Mozenrath fought to stifle a groan at the wave of pleasure it sent through him. It was always like this, cock buried deep in Mozenrath's ass, that Jafar asked his most difficult questions. Or perhaps they just seemed the most difficult.  
  
"Are you keeping control, Mozenrath?"  
  
Not with that hot breath on his neck, the warmth of the chest pressed against his back. Sweat beaded on Mozenrath's brow and pooled in the small of his back, made the sheets stick to his chest where he was propped up on his elbows. Slowly, Jafar drew back and thrust into him again, the thickness of his cock a torment of pleasure.  
  
"You know," Jafar said, drawing out the words as he drew out his thrusts, "sometimes I cannot help but feel that you make these lessons tarry. Do you enjoy this, Mozenrath?"  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but it turned into a gasp as Jafar fucked into him, hard enough that his cock ground against the bed beneath him. The fire in his hands, though, did not tremble, but writhed like a solid ball and fluttered into waves from his breath.  
  
"No, Master," he answered, once he was sure that his voice would not betray him. "They are but a chore. Magic is my only joy."  
  
"Mmm. A good response."  
  
Mozenrath closed his eyes as Jafar ground closer. In truth, magic was like cool water flowing over his skin, cleansing him, making him part of the world as it coursed and twisted beneath his fingers. He had control of it, he had arrogantly informed Jafar. Jafar had said the word _apprentice_ and Mozenrath had countered with _partner_ ; he kept to himself that he wanted to learn from the man, but did not doubt that he could be of use to him.  
  
Is that so?, Jafar had replied, and slid a hand into Mozenrath's pants to wrap around his cock. Then show me _now_ how strong your control is.  
  
This was supposed to be about the control over his magic, and even as Jafar braced his hands against Mozenrath's hips to fuck him harder, deeper, Mozenrath sent spirals of colour through the sphere he cradled, formed shapes and flowers of light that were worth every bead of sweat that ran into his eyes, every jitter in the muscles of his arms.  
  
He clenched his deepest muscles, tightening himself around Jafar, but no matter what he did he could not induce the older magician to come before he wished to. One day, Mozenrath thought, he would break that iron control of which Jafar was so fond, one - ah!  
  
The angle of Jafar's thrusts changed, and Mozenrath felt the waves grow stronger through him as the flares inside ran through his flesh. It was like being raised up, step on step, and the magic in his hold grew brighter and fiercer with each thrust. Mozenrath clung to what remained of his hold over it, but the sound of Jafar grunting behind him made him lose it all and, magic exploding like fireworks around them, he felt himself tipped over the edge and fall. In hot spurts he came, in time with Jafar's thrusts, semen sticky and hot where it was trapped between his body and the sheets. Over-sensitive, the head of his cock seemed to burn from friction, and he failed to hold back the desperate sound that escaped his lips as his fingers -- bare and gloved -- clawed at the sheets.  
  
Jafar laughed, a filthy chuckle in his ear. "Once again... though you did not do badly, this time."  
  
His nails scraped across Mozenrath's hips. A glowing ball of fire coalesced in front of them again, and Mozenrath raised his head to look at it with something like trepidation. He could hear the smirk in Jafar's voice as he raised his hands to frame it once again.  
  
"Begin again," said Jafar. "And... hold."


End file.
